


Our Stars Will Always Be The Same

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Death, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: Heed the tags. Fair warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Fair warning.

The water swirled red around where two bodies lay on the shore. Once strong arms weakly held onto a limp body. A bloody, delicate hand stroked a scruffy, blood-matted face.

A few feet away black whisps of hair drifted across a pale face, quietly observing the scene. Far enough away to allow privacy yet close enough should her help be required. They needed to move soon.

A hand reached towards her, barely beckoning her closer. “Ch-Ch-Chiyoh” he gasped through shivering teeth. She slowly took two timid steps forward.

“Hannibal. We need to…”

“Ssh ssh...look”

She turned her eyes towards the man in his arms. Still unmoving since they had been dragged ashore. Hannibal’s hand returned to Will Graham’s face. His eyes softened and a slight smile appeared on his face despite the pain he was clearly in. He choked down a sob as his hand began shaking. Whether from the cold or the pain or both she didn't know.

“L-look a-at him Ch-Chiyoh. Look”

As soon as the words left his mouth he began violently coughing and she released a small gasp as blood began splattering from his mouth onto the sand.

“Hannibal we need to go now. You need medical attention right now!”

“No” As he said that one word he wrapped his arms tighter around the lifeless body, like a petulant child clutching a teddy bear, as he continued the painful bloody coughing. “N-not l-leaving h-him”

“Hannibal we must leave. There is nothing more to be done.” She remained emotionless as always, despite the graveness of the situation she found herself witnessing.

But he was paying her no mind. Glassy watery eyes were staring at the deathly white face he weakly grasped. Eyes crinkled at the corners and a few tears slowly ran across sharp cheekbones as he placed gentle kisses along Will’s forehead and eyelids. “S-so brave. M-my brave Will”

“Hanni-”

“Ssh….look.” She followed his gaze towards the looming cliff and the back down to the younger man. “L-look...isn't it b-beautiful?”

And then with one last cough and gasp of breath, his body went limp and collapsed onto the sand, blank eyes staring lifelessly at the stars above them.

_I looked up at the night sky there. Orion above the horizon and, near it, Jupiter. I wondered if you could see it, too. I wondered if our stars were the same._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I'll go put myself in the corner and think about what I've done.


End file.
